Safety razors today have a blade unit connected to a handle for a pivotal movement about a single pivotal axis which is substantially parallel to the blade (i.e., the blade edge). The pivotal movement about the single axis provides some degree of conformance with the skin allowing the blade unit to easily follow the skin contours of a user during shaving. The pivot axis, which usually extends parallel to the cutting edges of the blades, can be defined by a pivot structure where the handle is connected to the blade unit. Such safety razors have been successfully marketed for many years. However, the blade unit often disengages from the skin during shaving as it has limited mobility able to pivot about only a single axis.
To address this problem, it has been suggested that the safety razors be provided with blade units that can additionally pivot about another axis which is substantially perpendicular to the blade(s). Such safety razors do provide improved conformance of the blade unit to the contours of the face during shaving.
While these safety razors which provide a blade unit that pivots about two axes help the blade unit to more suitably follow the contours of the face during shaving, they do not follow all the contours of the body during shaving.
It has been found that by providing a safety razor having both pivotal and rotational movement the blade unit can closely follow all the contours of the body during shaving.
Thus, there is a need for a safety razor having a blade unit capable of a pivotal movement about a pivot axis and rotational movement about a rotational axis to provide a safety razor which can closely follow all the contours of the body during shaving.
There is also a need for a safety razor capable of providing rotational movement about a rotation axis with an ejector button having a first position locking the connection portion with respect to the grip portion preventing the connection portion from rotating with respect to the grip portion, a second position allowing the connection portion to rotate with respect to the grip portion, and a third position for ejecting the blade unit from the connection portion.